Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{-10}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{-10}} = 5^{-8-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-8}}{5^{-10}}} = 5^{2}} $